User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So... What now...?
I'm sticking around the wikia until I find a new hobby to take up my time. Otherise, I'm going to be bored out of my skull and not know what to do with my spare time. BUT when I find something else then I'll leave. I've been in many fandoms over my 12 years of being on the net, this is the only one thats left me feeling stuck, unable to advance forward onto something else. The last time I came close to this was the beyblade fandom, my first major fandom. For 2-3 years of my life it consumed my interests and my net habbits, I giggled with likeminds and we had a lot of fun. Then the series ended and our website and forum disappeared. NMo one knew another series was down the line, but it was 4 years too late arriving. When it went though, the big "I am" of anime was yu-gi-oh (which ironically since I was a beyblade fan I could never take seriously). Pokemon was now the anime that you mocked before you watched, Prince of Tennis was boring, Fruits basket was the one the girls were all into. Some of us like Teen Titans but that also ended not long after... I think it was the biggest issue we had that in regars to the forum itself once the original beyblade series ended we (the forumers) had nothing else in common. It was literally the only thing we all liked. I played Ragnok for a while but that ended when our clan was dismissed. I also spent time on Diablo 2. But after a while that ended too. Mortal Kombat, my childhood favourite game (pre-age rating days were awesome!), but due to the fact this jerk spent his entire time mocking me for being British I got fed up with the ignorant New York idiot and left. I then was in the One Piece fandom from 2006 until 2009 as one of their main wikia editors. I came here from arlong Park forums when I looked up Miku and realised she was Vocaloid, a software I once knew from Lola. I edited this wikia with the aim to do what I did with One Piece wikia, set everything up and then leave when there was a community established and I wasn't needed. I said this last year. The wikia is busy but not busy enough even now. It takes about 1-3 years though to set up a decent wikia, I had planned to hand over reins at the end of the year and continue on as a normal admin for a year before retiring. In theory after next year we should have enough editors not to worry about the absence of my pressence. I was always suppose to be on this wikia just to set things up. I still feel a little sore, pains in my chest went yesturday and I was able to continue to edit yesturday at last with a little more confidence. All I want to do now is build up the wikia until I'm able to disappear because either it doesn't need me anymore or another hobby comes along. My only current major on-line interest is minecraft and I can not add anything to their community. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life